My Immortals
by Livestolove
Summary: Annabeth dumped Percy so where does he run? The sea of course! but don't feel to bad for him because he becomes a god later not the average story.Women are overly drawn to Percy, so what happens when Annabeth wants him back? Who will he choose? . R&R
1. Introducing Me

**(A/N first chapter is a little broing but please read it's important! :) other chapters will be better) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth had broken up with me about 3 years ago. Immediately after which I had run to the sea or in my case my father. I had been in training for the past few years. My father had needed some extra help down there anyways and gladly took me in.

The break up and the non-stop training had made me a little harder and a much better warrior. Poseidon said I was a 'well sculpted and energetic fellow'. I laughed at this description. I felt like I were the same Percy Jackson I'd always been. I for one didn't feel a difference. I didn't want to be changed and I wasn't. I wanted to be improved which of course I achieved. It's funny how life can work out for you and then take a complicated turn.

After 3 years of excruciating training I felt like nothing could stop me, it was a very comforting feeling. Apparently, Poseidon thought so too. He promoted me to the, most prestigious status of the guards. I would be the first to call in times of stress well after Poseidon of course.

After he did so, he told me that he had to go discuss something in the council of the gods. I was left in command of the palace, not much to the liking of Amphitrite.

Triton still failed to show me the respect I so richly deserved. His excuse was that I wasn't a gentleman to my uh… lady callers…? I didn't feel ready for another relationship, not even after 3 years. I chuckled at myself again. At least we were very good friends, but nothing later anymore.

My father appeared in an Iris message sending me a summons to Olympus. I told Triton he could take charge when I was gone, don't get me wrong I had TONS of friends in my fathers kingdom, but I was trying to get on his good side and he also seem worthy of the position. Poseidon approved.

When I reached the shore I felt strange. I hadn't left the sea since I had come 3 years ago: I had no reason to.

I set the feeling aside and headed for the Empire State Building. The receptionist regarded me and tossed me the keycard for the special elevator. No words needed, he knew me already. I headed straight to the 600th floor with the same terrible elevator music ringing in my ears. I walked out of the elevator and took in the beautiful land in front of me. Well_, Annabeth must be doing very well_, I thought to myself.

Everyone I passed bowed respectfully. The women smiled, giggled and waved at me flirtatiously. They were all beautiful, I had noticed.

I headed into the throne room. All the gods and goddesses stared down at me. The goddesses wide eyed. I just smiled respectfully and bowed to everyone of the divine forces that sat before me, all 12.

"Perseus Jackson, you have demonstrated great courage, loyalty, selflessness, skill and focus. We've all hoped you have reconsidered our earlier offer," he stated with a smiled.

I was a little suspicious as to what he was so happy about but I still knew what he meant. I always wished he would say these words, but I figured it was a vain hope. I had said no the first time for Annabeth but she decided to break me instead. I smiled brightly at his statement. He made me sound spectacular. I knew I wasn't though. I knew something was wrong with me. I'd learned as much from Annabeth.

"I have definitely reconsidered it, over and over and over again," I laughed as I said the over and over part, the gods decided to join me though I didn't think it was that funny. But it was funny because it was true. I had thought about it constantly. I also wanted to lighten the mood a bit. It didn't seem tense but it wasn't as lively as I was used to. I kept a nice, wide but polite smile on my face.

"Perseus, we want to bestow upon you immortality for it is what you deserve for your hard work, and skill, over the years. Will you join us on Olympus?" He said kindly. What is up with him? He's usually NOT this nice. This was a side of Zeus I'd been yet to see. And one that kind of scared me.

"Yes Lord Zeus, I will." I said still smiling. I saw a blue glow around me. I felt a tingling in my bones. I felt my muscles enlarge by a centimeter if not less. I saw my hair get shorter, by around the same length as my muscles had increased. I'm not positive what else had changed but I knew the goddesses' eyes practically bulged out of they're sockets now. I didn't see why. I turned around to find nothing. The gods took no notice.

I wonder what enticed them so much, but I was stumped.

"Perseus give us the rest of the day to give you your domains." Zeus finished and the meeting adjorned.

**(Haven't finished the other chapters for my other stories and my computer wouldn't starts so that why i ahven't been on latley more chapters soon to come they're already written. Review please!)**


	2. Wow, That Many?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Aphrodite's POV**

I watched as Percy strode from the room showing his pearl white teeth. Gods, he made Adonis look like a hydra. I saw my fellow goddesses sharing my great interest also. The door closed behind him and I looked to Zeus for the rest of the discussion.

"What do you think his domains should be?" Zeus said to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure, there are a lot of things we've yet to cover, like time for instance," Hera answered.

"Perseus god of time it has a certain ring to it." I commented dreamily. He should be more like the god of hotness. Because that's just exactly what he is.

"I'm not so sure about that. Do you not think we should think over this a bit more thoroughly?" question Artemis. Why does she care? Shouldn't she be bored? Whenever we do this, which isn't often by the way, she can't wait to get back to her hunters.

"What about the god of waves?" uttered Poseidon. "He is my son," he said with a proud look in his eyes and grin on his face.

"It could be that too. Perseus, god of time and waves." Zeus shrugged off the problem easily.

"Swordsmanship and loyalty are definitely a few of his key points." Athena added. Seriously, Athena too? What is this crazy day? When we do these she usually sits back in her throne like a dead bug. She usually loves not to take part in these particular tasks.

"Why not add those?" Zeus said. He seemed uncharacteristically happy today. I thought it would be only Poseidon. Well, to say the least, Percy brightens up the spirits in every room he walks into now. It's hard to feel unhappy when he's around.

"Happiness should be one too, god of waves, time, swordsmanship, loyalty, and happiness." I said satisfied with this.

"Well, that settles that. Let us send someone to go and tell him his domains so we may all rest. Hermes?" He asked looking toward Hermes who seemed peculiarly delighted to send this message. That was very different. Hermes often complained that all he ever got to do was send messages, and continued to say it was 'harshing his 'tude'. This time he jumped up and strode toward the door.

Perseus, god of waves, time, swordsmanship, loyalty and happiness. I might just bite me off a piece of that, if the whole. I felt bubbly just thinking about it. Maybe this man will turn Olympus around.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN totally sorry i made this one chorter but all i need to do is type up the next one i already have it on my ipod. And i have the Terrible dream next chapter done i procrastinated sorry!)**


	3. Oh My Goddesses

**Disclaimer: I do not ow the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Athena's POV**

He looked quite dashing. I never thought that this would ever cross my mind, but it was true; very, very oddly true. I couldn't imagine ever feeling like this. I saw Aphrodite staring at him, which I didn't think much of she stares at a lot of god not like that but who cares right? The most unusual thing in my opinion was that 3 other unexpected observers were sharing my interest. Artemis, Hera and Hestia. I definitely felt covetous.** (A/N yes I know exactly what it means****) **I didn't know why. I'd felt love before but it was always intellectual love. I don't know or think that this is love at all, but I must find out.

**Artemis's POV**

HE was very handsome the way he walked out earlier before the second meeting. He had a certain bounce in his step, a beautiful sparkle in his eyes and teeth so white and shiny they made me blush even from the distance I was from him. I could just imagine him looking at me with that face. I want him, but I don't. NO, I DO NOT WANT HIM. I am a huntress. I do not care for him. I wanted Athena, Aphrodite, Hestia and Hera's eyes off of him though. Wait, what are you thinking Artemis? SNAP OUT OF IT! You are a huntress! You are a huntress! You are a huntress! You are a huntress! You are a huntress!

**Hestia's POV**

I couldn't believe what had happened. The greatest hero probably of all time has had his heart broken for 3 years now, and no one has cared enough to pick up the pieces and restore its original shape. He is kind, and good-looking, sweet and charming. He's managed to make all the goddesses want him in a matter of 30 minutes he's been here. I thought Hera and myself would be exceptions, but I was wrong about myself at least. I didn't know what the queen of the gods' views on the subject was, but she definitely stared at him with great vigor. I wanted him although it was insane, I did. I couldn't help it. He was to innocent, charming, brave, and handsome. My goodness I can't stop complimenting this man. He was so perfect, I could keep complimenting him for another century and have more to say. He will be mine eventually. I know it: it shall be true.

**Hera's POV**

It couldn't be possible. I loved my husband strongly, very strongly. Yet I stared at this man with such intensity, I thought it untrue. His looks are nothing to me, though if they were they would probably be enough, even for me. It was his personality that struck me. I have been yet to see a man such as him. It was surprising and entirely unusual. I do not care for him. I think of him only as a treasure or a gift. I loved Zeus, he could not change that. Could he?

**Aphrodite's POV**

Ugh! I have got to have him! I know it seems terrible to have a husband and cheat on him with my boyfriend who I also cheat on him, which in fact I have done numerous times already. He was worth the time and trouble. I can't believe anyone would be stupid enough to break up with him. Me being who I am though, getting him should be a piece of cake. No problem. But did I want to break his heart afterwards? I didn't, not at all. _No Aphrodite the right of passage you do want to break his heart after. YOU DO!_ No I don't, I would have to though. What would Ares do if he found out? I love Ares. At least, I'm pretty sure I do. I may love Ares but if there's so much room for Perseus, then do I love him or Ares?


	4. Freeze!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Percy's POV**

I felt immediately obligated to go to the beach on Olympus. I think it's kinda weird to have a beach here, considering the fact the Olympus is on top of the Empire State Building. I wanted to calm my nerves what if I wasn't any good at being a god. I figured it'd be a ton of work. I wasn't quite sure if I was up to it. I mean I would say I was a pretty good leader. I'm not the best I know that but pretty good. I can help calm people here there's often a fight about some senseless thing here on Olympus. I guess what really worried me was what they would tell me my domains were. I wonder if they have already decided and just want to make me wait. I wanted to take a swim which I used to do when just being near the water wasn't enough. But I needed to stay on land so if they sent someone for me, they would be able to reach me.

It looks as if I made the right choice because I noticed Hermes approaching me. I met him half way because I was eager to know what he had to say. I tried not to show it though.

"Lord Hermes," I regarded him, bowing politely.

"Perseus no need to bow any longer, for you are a god. Now it just looks odd." He replied. I smiled it's not really because I'm happy I don't have to bow anymore, bowing was never really a problem, I was just really excited and some just slipped out.

"Well lord Perseus," He began, I must've looked pretty weird because he was trying pretty hard to hide a snicker. "You domains are waves, time, swordsmanship, loyalty and happiness." He said. I was happy with those although I don't understand how either one of those correspond to each other. It didn't matter, I was still content.

"Cool, thank you, and you don't have to call me lord Perseus. I'd actually rather you just called me Percy." I told him truthfully. I know it's a little weird but I don't at all like being given titles. It makes me feel all self-conscious. I really don't like that feeling.

He just nodded and then he was gone. I wonder how you even do that, and why he didn't do that to get here. Wouldn't it have saved him a ton of time? Then I thought to myself,

"Where a I sleeping tonight?" I was mobbed by girls when the first girl approached me I realized I had thought aloud, which was my fatal mistake.

"You may sleep at my palace it's quite big I have much room for you." She said in a melodic tone and an equally persuasive look on her face.

"I don't know maybe." I responded getting that uncomfortable self-conscious feeling.

That's when they started coming from every where shouting. 'Come stay with me!' and ambushing me.

After about 4 or 5 minutes f this I had had enough.

"στάση!" I yelled which meant stop in ancient Greek and it was so, which really, REALLY scared me. No one moved, or spoke. I don't even think they're breathing. I didn't know what was going on but that when I remembered. God of time, duh, I stopped time. I willed the water to make an arch-like stair case over the mob. At least I have one power I know how to control.

That's when I thought of my dilemma. I do I un-stop time. I made sure I was safely away from the mob before I tried anything.

When I was far enough away to the point that I could no longer see them, I said

"Start!" No response "Un-stop!" No response "Go!" No response again "DI IMMORTALES! Πάω," I yelled, that's when everything began again. I sighed in relief. It was almost really serious. I saw another person with long chocolate colored hair down to her elbows. She was wearing a bright smile and on her lips she had just the right amount of lip gloss. To describe her close I would need words that weren't in my vocabulary so I don't think I'm going to.

"Hello lord Perseus." She said with an alluring voice. I could feel myself leaning an inch closer to her wanting to hear more.

"Hello lady Aphrodite," I replied it was easy to tell.

"How would you like to go grab some coffee with me at the café around the corner, down in the mortal world? Oh, and FYI I felt what you did just second ago. Quite powerful, so I decided to recommend to Zeus that we change the 12 Olympians to the 13 Olympians. How does that sound?" She said her voice pulling me forward I resisted this time but I did want to hang out with her.

"Both sound great, when?" I asked, fervently. She smiled at me even wider.

"Oh say 7-ish, sound good?" She replied raising her eyebrows and snickered when she said 7-ish. I'm not sure why but I figured it doesn't matter.

"Absolutely, see you then." I winked at her and walked off. Not sure where the wink came from but when I did she sighed. I have a date with Aphrodite. This should be… wait, I HAVE A DATE WITH APHRODITE!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN You like? you love? Who do you think should get Percy? There a poll on my profile just go vote i'll post the results on my next chapter, more choices will be added in the future. until then Review Review Review!)**


	5. I Will Thank You Kindly

Disclaimer: I do not own The Percy Jackson and the Olympian series

**Aphrodite's POV**

I've got him hook, line and sinker. I've got a date with him today at 7. It shouldn't be hard to evade Ares, he hates coffee. This is going to be perfect! I was putting on the finishing touches to my make-up I decided I might go on the more natural side today. I put on a little pina colada flavored lip gloss and decided against wearing mascara this time. What is going on? No mascara? I always use mascara. Hmmm… this could mean a few things. I don't know but I momentarily don't care.

He called earlier and told me he wanted to come over to my palace, but I told I would just meet him there. I didn't want to chance running into Ares or Hephaestus with him here on Olympus.

I just used wind transportation to get to the café merely because I didn't feel like walking. He was leaning against the door waiting for me probably. We had decided to dress casually. I wasn't absolutely sure why. I wished I could've seen him in a tux though,

"Hey there," I said putting on my most intoxicating smile.

"Hey," he responded, answering my smile with an even more enthralling grin.

He took my hand and ushered me inside. As soon as we stepped in our presence turned heads, jaws dropped, girls swooned, guys eyes bulged. I was happy for this. We kept illuminating smiles on our faces.

"They seem to be interested," He observed. I laughed did he really just noticed that.

"You think?" I said as I intertwined our arms. He seemed please with this. I could've stayed that way for a while.

It wasn't a very long walk to the cashier who happened to be an extremely unattractive male.

"Hello miss." He said raising a greasy eyebrow at me. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Hiya, um… I'll have a cappuccino. What are you getting?" I asked turning to Percy, a much better view if you ask me.

"I'll have the same thing," He responded, I started to pull my wallet from my purse when he said "Don't worry about it I'll pay." He said take out his wallet from his back pocket.

The cashier muttered the price but I didn't care enough to listen to him.

"It'll be out in a few," He grumbled. We walked to a table with to seats and sat down facing each other.

"So what's up?" He said. I could he had nothing else to say. I laughed.

"Not to much, you?" I said playing along. This would probably get to him.

"Nothing really, well I am having my palace built on Olympus they say it'll be done by tomorrow but I don't know where I'll stay 'till then." He replied. I know he just became a god, and for mortals it takes longer to build a palace or a house at that, but we immortals have the power to make them way faster. We just need an architect, aka Annabeth, to design it to match the theme of the palace to us.

"You could stay in my palace for now if you would like to." I said. This would definitely give us more time to get to know each other better.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that for me. I was actually thinking I should just stay with my dad." He replied. Then the greasy man, or cashier of sorts, told us our order was ready.

"I'll go get it be right back. Don't miss me too much." I said and winked and walked off to get the drinks.

"Thank you," I said and smiled hesitantly at the grotesque man. He put his hand on mine.

"Hey babe, how about when I get off break me and you hang out?" HE asked as if I was supposed to be charmed by this nauseating mane.

"I would thank you kindly to take your hand away, sir" I said politely. He didn't oblige. Instead he grasped my hand firmly and pulled it across the counter closer to his mouth so he could kiss it. I slapped him hard enough to dislocate his jaw.

"Not within the next eon would I be caught dead publicly with you!' I said and walked back over to Percy.

"Why don't we leave? I cause a tiny situation over there." I said.

"Yeah, I can see that. It's not very hard to tell." He laughed as he got up from his seat and guided me back out of the café.

"Let's go walk in the park instead." He suggested.

"Why not?" I replied. It may not have been perfect but it was definitely a fantastic date.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN for of you that are curious on who gets him i would tell you but i'm not sure myself so sorry. Please use the poll to vote who you think should end up with Percy it makes it easier for me to tell you the standings but so far no one has used the poll :( oh well Reveiw, Review, Reveiw!)**


	6. I liked it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**(A/N Hey sorry for not writing for a while I've had writers block again, but I'm back. This might not be the best chapter ever since I honestly don't feel like writing but I'm going to try updating more often like daily if I can. Here is the standing in the poll…**

**Artemis: 5**

**Hestia: 1**

**Hera: 1 (shocker)**

**Aphrodite: 1**

**Athena: 0 (**** Poor Athena)**

**Without further a due here is the next chapter *applause***

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV <strong>

Well, that was an awesome date! I can not believe I even went on a date with the goddess of love today. Anyways she'd told me it'd have to be a secret, so shh! Especially Ares can't know because he'd kill me. Speaking of which I have to go spar with him soon, he told me I won unfairly last time. I fell like he's just trying to cover up his slip last time and I'm not talking about 8 years ago but yesterday. I went going to meet him in the arena and saw him in his full body armor and I realized I'd forgotten mine. Ugh, great he won't let me go get I bet.

"I forgot my armor," I told him obviously he's definitely not going to wait.

"So and that my problem?" He replied, knew it.

"No, but I need to go get it," I pressed wait I've got an idea.

"A real warrior always come prepared, apparently you're not a real warrior. Not that I'm surprised." He said picking his nails with the tip of his sword.

"Oh well then, στάση!" I yelled and he stopped moving. He was frozen and so was everything and everyone around me. _Sucker, _I thought to myself as I went to get my armor. These powers are extra helpful considering what a forgetful person I can be.

When I got back I felt like I wanted to do something to him while he was still standing. I decided to go with something simple and a little pointless. I took one of his legs and pulled it back to the point where he's basically doing the flamingo stand. He won't fall over now but he will soon. I smiled and got out a camera, this'll be good.

"Πάω!" I said and everything began again Ares fell over with a bewildered. I snapped a pic and laughed. His face was priceless. I need to perfect my powers. We sparred, guess who won.

**Artemis's POV**

I told Thalia that she would be in charge of the hunters for a little longer because I felt the sudden urge to stay here on Olympus I didn't know why I did it was an interesting feel but something pulled me back when I was leaving. I heard some noises from the Arena it was the sound of swords clanging off of each other. I noticed that noise from anywhere.

I watched as Percy sparred with Ares. It seems as if the war god has met his match. Ares lunged, he blocked. It went on like that Ares was on offense him on defense. He was scrutinizing Ares's every move and I him. He was expertly parrying Ares's every attack. It's was like he had been doing it for years which he had. He went on offence and I could tell he was through analyzing. He got the gist of Ares's moves. He cut Ares's leg leaving a medium size cut behind the ichor pouring slowly from the wound. They were drenched in sweat but said nothing to each other obviously in tune with the movement. I decided to put myself into vision mainly because I was tired of watching from the shadow. They paid me no mind thankfully I would want them to lose focus. I examined them whole heartedly, subconsciously leaning closer. Percy emitted a scar on Ares's left arm and vise versa. Percy feigned right, which is where Ares's assumed he'd go, and he went left and got him into half nelson. Ares fell rather slowly toward the ground followed by Percy. He dropped his sword, after which Percy stepped on his wrist and made him release his shield and so the fight ended. Percy got up and gave him a hand. Ares took it, I could tell Ares was trying to pull Percy to the ground with him but he was expecting that. His feet were firmly planted and he let go of his hand.

"Nice try, but that's happened to me to many times for me to fall for it again," He said, snickering.

"Well, nicely done, punk." He replied. He didn't smile. Not that I expected him to, but I always smiled around Percy I guess I might've silently expected him to. I don't know. Goodness, I've been saying I don't know way to much. I decided to reveal myself to them since they didn't seem to be noticing me.

"That was a interesting fight." I said and they both turned their heads.

"D'you enjoy the show?" He asked as if he had known I was there all along.

"Yes it was quite amusing on my part." I said and faked a laugh. He raised his eyebrows. Ares had left already I'd forgotten when but it was awhile ago. Percy walked closer to me until he was directly in front of me; about 3 feet in front of me. I put my back against the wall.

"Amusing huh? You think you'd better." He challenged.

"What," I sniffed around teasingly "What is that I smell? Is that a challenge?" I responded. He laughed

"Yeah that's a challenge and you'd never win if, of course you so choose to accept it. Which I would recommend, I'd rather not spar with girl since I don't want to hurt their fragile little bodies. But I'm cool if you're cool." He threw back. He better have been teasing because I REALLY didn't appreciate that one.

"Bring it on any time any place." I spat at him kind of aggravated now.

"Alright but if you break anything it'll be on your head." He said and walked by me but not before he kissed me on the cheek. I liked it, NOOOOOOOOO! How could I like it? I would never, it felt so wrong and right at the same time I felt dizzy. I'm so confused! I retreated to the wood on Olympus to get my head screwed on straight again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN you like? I made this one longer since I was out so long. If you can tell there's a point where I was still artistically blocked but then I was on a roll. Anyway, I wanted to tell you the goddess with the most votes currently will have Face time with Percy but I won't have it as the same one twice in a row for right now. I also made a forum for this if yu guys are interested. ;) So expect another chapter tomorrow around the middle of the day. Review, Review, Review!)**


	7. Good Bye Artemis

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**(A/N Thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome so I decided to give you the 7****th**** chapter a little earlier than plan. Here are the standings**

**Artemis: 7**

**Aphrodite 6 (impressive)**

**Hestia: 2**

**Hera: 2**

**Athena: 0 (Poor Athena)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Oh my gods! Why'd you do that! I'm so stupid. She probably wants to punch my guts out. I'm running from there. Pushing myself faster and faster, I was heading to the beach when I bumped into someone going in the opposite direction.

"Hello lord Perseus, I should have expected to see you here" she said. I looked up to see Aphrodite.

"Hey Lady Aphrodite," I replied "Well I would've never expected to see you here"

"I guess I like to watch the sunset at the beach I was kind of just leaving though," she said a little nervous. Why is she nervous do I make her nervous? That's not possible.

"Oh yah I'm going to go do that it looks really pretty," I decided and said "almost as pretty as you" I added and started to walk toward the beach again.

"You know I'll watch with you," she said with a smile.

"I thought you were just leaving," I said my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well, I'm still here so, why not?" She said and put her hands up in a What-the-heck gesture.

"Shall we?" I responded and held out my hand bowing slightly.

"We shall," she said smiling brightly and placed her hand in mine. We walked to the beach and sat down to watch the sunset. It was a very beautiful sight and just sitting next to Aphrodite actually made it better.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I feel like the luckiest girl on Olympus right not. I can't believe we're watching the sunset together. Ugh I think I've might've lost my charm. I should be able to believe we're watching the sunset. I'm me, I get whoever I want. I wanted him and I got him… right? Yes this happened be case I'm me, Aphrodite, and I get what I want. He seemed to have been running away from something though. I need to know what it is. Nothing and no one was chasing him. Why was he running?

"Hey, Perseus, why were you running just a while ago?" I questioned.

"Umm, I was sparring with Ares and I won so yeah. I guess you can kind of fill in the blanks on that one." He mumbled. Ah so he was sparring with Ares, he won, Ares got made I guess and ... chased him? If Ares was chasing him would he still have been doing so?

"Why'd he stop chasing you shortly after, because when you bumped into me he wasn't chasing you," I pressed.

"I guess after a while he just stopped…" He paused He turned toward me and I stared into his eyes.

_Finally,_ I thought to myself.

He began to lean toward me and I did the same. We were about1 inch away and I could feel his breathe and my face when someone cleared their throat which immediately snapped us back into our original positions. I looked over to see Artemis.

_ARTEMIS_, I yelled inside my head.

"It's really beautiful, don't you think?" She said probably referring to the moon which had risen. Percy was wide eyed like he really didn't want to see Artemis right then.

_Ugh I know how you feel,_ I thought.

"Yeah," I responded to break the uncomfortable silence even thought I was extremely annoyed at Artemis at that moment.

"Lord Perseus may I speak to you for a few moments?" she asked her lips pursed.

"Sure," He replied his eyebrow pushed together, _Ugh thank you Artemis because I really wanted my date stolen away from me_, I thought again and waited without much left patience.

**Artemis's POV**

We walked over to a place that was a bit far off and close to the wood next to the beach. I made sure we were out of Aphrodite's hearing range. When I got there I just turned to face him raising my eyebrow and tapping my foot ever so slightly in a explain yourself sort of gesture.

"Don't ask me why I kissed you because frankly I don't know myself," He said and found a sudden interest in his shoes.

"You have to have had a reason. Guys don't just wonder around kissing women on the cheeks, that doesn't happen. Unless the guys an extreme Perv and quite annoying but it's rude so you better have a better explanation than that," I countered my voice rising with every word.

"I'm sorry! Okay, it was an impulse. I seriously don't know why I did it will you please stop interrogating me. I get the point sorry it won't happen again." He said and turned to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Okay fine, but what was that with Aphrodite? You know Ares will gut you like the fish you are if he find out what you just almost did. If it weren't for me Ares would hate your guts right now!" I said finally at the point of screaming.

"Lower your voice," He began and looked back to see if Aphrodite had noticed she didn't seem to, "And for your information Ares already hate me why do you think we spar so often he wants to finally beat me for the time I was 12 so thanks for the help but I really don't need it. Good bye Lady Artemis."

He said and walked off in Aphrodite's direction. My shoulder sagged. Yay, solitude again, this just gets better and better. Why do I care? I don't do I? I need to take a break. I walked up to where they were sitting just as a minor detour to get to my palace ad they were kissing. I cried, I just completely went again myself and cried like I never had before. I don't usually cry. I totally gave into my emotions and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN you like the chapter? You're welcome for an early chapter because I really didn't want to write at 1 o' clock but I did anyway for you guys! Keep voting and reviewing I'll keep updating, but seriously I'm not sure I want it to just rotate between Aphrodite and Artemis. Gimme some variety! Review, Review, Review!)**

**~ DDLovley**


	8. You Broke my Heart!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series.**

**(Okay peeps chapter of the day! Check out the forum for this story and the voting still continues ;) I would really love it if you guys voted on the poll instead of putting your vote in the reviews but still don't stop reviewing. I'm watching you! here are the standings,**

**Artemis: 10**

**Aphrodite: 9**

**Hera: 7**

**Hestia: 2**

**Athena: 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I had to break off from Aphrodite after a very little amount of time mainly because I heard crying. I looked up and saw Artemis running off with her hands on her face. I looked back to Aphrodite.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know," She whispered back.

"I'm kind of worried about her. I'm going to go find out what wrong with her." I said getting ready to leave. Aphrodite pecked me on the lips and I left.

**Aphrodite's POV**

Ugh, I can't believe Artemis! Can't she just leave him be! He likes me. I feel kind of guilty that I lied to him about not knowing what was wrong with her. I do know, but I don't want him to figure it out because then, I might not have him to myself. I've will say that I've never kissed anyone the way I did him so, I DO NOT want to lose that! I know she's trying to hide that she's in love with Percy and it most definitely is not working. I saw a flash of golden light in front of me. I sort of flinched at it.

"Aphrodite, what is the meaning of this?" A woman's voice said. I looked up.

Hera.

**Artemis's POV**

I might as well not hold this in anymore. I am in love with lord Perseus, and I didn't really even imagine the hurt of heart break was this painful. I was running as fast as I possibly could, trying to escape the hurt but it felt like it was chasing me. I just sniffled and turned around to find lord Perseus running toward me. I just turned around again and started walking. He soon caught up to me.

"Lady Artemis, what's the matter?" He asked fully well concerned.

"What do you think?" I countered wiping my tears I knew no man deserved them.

"I don't know please tell me. What did I do?" I turned to him my tears partially dried.

"You …Y-you," I couldn't finish; all I could do is stumble through words that would mean nothing to him. I don't want to tell him that he broke my heart. I didn't want to get into any of that with him or anyone.

"What, I want to know. I' a big boy I can take it." He said obviously a failed attempt to lighten the mood. I just glared back at him. I have the strength for this; this one sentence.

"You broke my heart," I shoved at him. I waited for his reaction and I knew I wouldn't be able to say anything more because I would definitely burst into tears. Say I would stay quiet.

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't-" I put a finger to his lips to quiet him. I shook my head. I had resistance for only one more sentence that I had to get out.

"You wouldn't understand," I said and left in a puff of night cloud.

**Percy's POV**

What does she mean I wouldn't understand? How do I not understand Heart break I feel like an expert on heart break. I've been broken hearted for 3 years and she says you wouldn't understand. Someone walked up to my and looked straight into my dumbfounded face.

"Is there a problem lord Perseus?" She asked.

"Hey lady Athena, no there's not a problem. I have to go I need to talk to someone," I said and flashed out in a burst of sea mist. I had to talk to Poseidon about this. He's about the only person I have left to talk to at this point other than my mother.

I appeared next to the Pacific Ocean and waded through the water to my father's under water palace. I could have teleported to his palace but if I wanted to understand my situation better I wanted to be in the water as long as possible.

So I walked to my fathers palace and hen I got to him I walked toward the throne room, which contained Poseidon's, Amphitrite's, Triton's and my thrones. I rarely ever sat upon mine because I was always busy but they took out the time. I know I'm never as busy as my father but being around Amphitrite and Triton makes me very self conscious. I didn't find Poseidon here but I found Triton here.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in," He murmured loud enough for me to hear,

"That's not a very good way to talked to a god now is it?" I replied slyly he was yet to know about my… godliness.

Percy, I don't have-"

"That's lord Perseus to you," I was beginning to act snooty I knew but he's been acting like a 3 year old forever probably it's my turn now.

"What ever, what are you doing here?" He asked after he took out the time to roll his eyes.

"I certainly didn't come to talk to you. Where is Father?" I said.

"He is in his study working on something. Now off with you," He said shooing me off. I decided to give him the satisfaction I didn't have the time or patience to talk to him. I walked to my fathers study to find him talking to Delphin; telling him to deliver a message.

He looked up at me and smiled, which I returned with an identical one.

"Hello son, I'll be able to talk to you in one moment," He said and turned back to Delphin to finish what he was telling him. When he finished he waved me toward him and I obliged.

"What is it you need?" He stared intently into my eyes.

"Umm, can I trust you with something really important dad?" I said I knew the answer it would be yes obviously but it felt like courtesy to ask anyway.

"Of course son what is it?" He replied

"Umm, I'm pretty sure Artemis told me just a moment ago that she was in love with me."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN cliff hanger! Like the chapter you'll get a new one soon I already have the idea in my head for the next 2 chapters you guys are sooooo lucky! Haha Keep voting and please visit my forum for this called My Immortals. Review, Review, Review!)**


	9. What if i do love her?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**(A/N Sorry I haven't updated lately I went somewhere but I'm back now so more daily updates! .Cue loud cheers. Oh and next time I'm going to answer questions so now is the time to post question even if you've already posted them repost them and I'll answer them **

**Aphrodite: 19 (She finally got ahead *gasp*)**

**Artemis: 15 **

**Hera: 7**

**Hestia: 2**

**Athena: 1**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last chapter <strong>_

"_Of course son what is it?" He replied_

"_Umm, I'm pretty sure Artemis told me just a moment ago that she was in love with me."_

**Percy's POV**

I waited for his reaction. His face was a little red, and a frown crept up onto his face. At that his face began to ooze concern.

"Please tell me you don't feel the same way about her." He said his eyes closed; forehead creased.

"What would be so bad about me feeling the same way?" I asked curiously.

"She is a maiden; she could never be in a committed relationship! It is against everything she stands for, not to mention her vow! She hates boys. Further more, I couldn't watch you go through the kind of pain that goes with hiding a relationship like that from people!" He bellowed, not fully mad but not at all happy.

"Father what if I did love her back! I thought you were supposed to support me! Don't you remember what you told me 8 years ago? You said that what ever I do you would support me. Where is that now?" I said my voice had started out loud but began to soften with every word. It dawned on me that I was arguing with the last person that I could really talk to for no reason. Why did I care that I couldn't love Artemis back? I don't anyways. That kiss on the cheek; that was an impulse. It meant nothing.

"Percy I don't want to argue with you about this-"

"The feelings mutual, it's a pointless discussion merely because I don't love her back. It doesn't matter. My real question is what do I do about her loving me? She hadn't fallen for a guy ever, I don't think. I don't feel the same way and I don't want to hurt her feelings either. She was already crying because she said that I broke her heart." I said worry drowning my face with every word I uttered.

"What do you mean you broke her heart what'd you do?"

"She must've caught me and Aphrodite kissing." I looked down and shook my head as I spoke. Then my eyes widened I rose my head slowly. I didn't mean to say that.

"APHRODITE! You… You… Why son? Why did you kiss her? You know she's married to Hephaestus and dating Ares both of them would try to rip you to shreds. I can't let that happen." He was shaking his head furiously, anger practically dripping from his face.

"Percy, I want you nowhere near that woman. The only thing she wants to do is play with your heart. DO NOT tell me you love her!" He continued. My mouth hung open, as I was speechless. I had absolutely nothing to respond with. I don't think I love either one of them I might need some more advice ammunition but there was only one other person to go to.

"I don't dad, chill out. It's fine, I guess it was just a sudden feeling; why I kissed her. I doubt it meant anything to her." I reassured him. His face regained original color.

"Good Percy the best I can say about this situation is that you need to stay away from BOTH of these women for a while. I suggest you stay away from Olympus at the moment also. Stay at camp for instance, here in my palace like old times." He said gesturing around his.

"You know I haven't been at camp for a while I should probably tell them what's going on." I reminded him, and myself. It's not at all that I don't want to stay with my father but I did really miss my old friends and it's been 3 whole years.

"I'm heading out, I'll be sure to come and talk to you again at a later time. Thanks for everything dad!" I said and waved good bye as I walked back out of the ocean.

"Camp, here I come," I muttered to myself lowly.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was the worst mistake I'd ever made 3 years ago when I had managed to convince myself that I no longer needed Percy Jackson in my life. Without him here half my personality had departed. I felt barren; useless. The only thing I could do was design the building. They became tasteless. My creativity was being wrung dry. He was my inspiration. I was okay without him before I knew him, but when we became friends He grabbed a tight hold around my heart. The first time we kissed that hold tightened. The2 weeks after we became an official couple It felt as if he had become part of me. We were one with each other. When we broke up I THOUGHT I was content. I thought my architecture was more important. But by eliminating him as an element of me, I am simply half. I'm not full. All that was left of me was water that I used constantly to cry myself to sleep. I cried sometimes all though the day.

Then came that faithful day he returned.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN whose excited about the next chapter, I am. I'm giving Therevealingtruth a shout out because she is an amazing author, and very nice. I advise you to read their story because it would be the smart person thing to do. If you don't you'll die in 7 days. I've also created a new idea for a new story. It will because Battle of the sexes its basically a sing competition but not the same as you would think. Tell me if I should start now and try to balance the 2 stories at one or keep doing the one and then do the other one. R4view, Review, Review!)**


	10. oh, your a god

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**(A/N Still not positive that you want me to do both stories, I might I might not. Here are the standings.**

**Aphrodite: 19 **

**Artemis: 18**

**Hera: 8**

**Hestia: 2**

**Athena: 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

He appeared at the top of half blood hill next to Thalia's tree. He looked a little pained, but I couldn't be sure. My lips curled into a permanent smile when I saw him. I wanted so badly to run up and hug him but I didn't think he would return it. So I decided to go with walking toward him. If he walked away then I would be sure he was still mad and leave him be.

As I was walking up the hill I was thinking, oh my gods, he looks soooooo hot now! What could he have been doing this past 3 years? I was now standing directly in front of him and he didn't exactly look thrilled. We were still friends, right?

"Hey Perce, what have you been up to since I saw you last," I said the smile still planted on my face.

"Not much," he started, "When we broke up I went to go train with my dad and after that I was… I was turned into a god," He said the last part brightly but when he first started talking he was biting his lip.

"Can we just hang out tomorrow, like old times? I've really missed you." I said hopefully. He probably doesn't want to after I'd abandoned him for my job.

"Why not, I really haven't got anything else to do," He huffed. "I'm going to go tell Chiron that I'm here." He finished. I tried to bottle my excitement but some managed to slip out, and by some a mean too much.

"Thank you! Thank you so much," I sort of yelled, jumping up and down and hugging him. I backed away; I'd probably scared him some.

He did something I hadn't expected. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, I returned it. It felt so good to be back in his arms. We held for all of about 6 seconds, which was about 2 seconds less time in his arms than I wanted.

"I'll see you later," he said after we pull away, and walked over to the house.

"I'll see you later," I said to myself happily.

I skipped off to my cabin blissfully. My siblings looked at me dumbfounded.

"Percy's back, I'd bet a years worth of soda on it," I heard someone say. At this point I just wanted to go to sleep and wake up quickly so I can see Percy again. I nodded at them and went to take my shower so I could go to sleep.

_**The next morning**_

When I woke I felt happier than I had ever felt the past 2 years. I hopped out of bed and wondered into the bathroom to freshen up, and headed straight to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door. When it opened I found one of my favorite 12 year olds in the world. She was the only other child of Poseidon in the world besides Percy and she was adorable. Her name was Hannah Morrison, she had milk chocolate brown skin and she said she was actually born in Jamaica. This fascinated me and she became a very good friend of mine. She told me that every time she had asked her mother about her dad before she knew she would say. 'He loved the sea around Jamaica'. **(A/N I love Jamaica!)**

"Hey Hannah, what's going on." I said brightly. She looked at me with confusion and her eye narrowed suspiciously.

"Nothing, why are you so happy? Not that I don't like that your happy, it's just you've been sulking lately and well oh just answer the question I'm confused." She said having trouble with her words and trying not to offend me.

"Well Percy came back and I'm really happy I'm going to spend some more time with him today." I said with a smile, "Is he here?" I finished looking around the cabin with him nowhere in sight.

"No, he lives in that cabin over there; he stopped by last night and told me he would be in the newest cabin." I looked over to where she'd pointed and saw a very interesting looking cabin. It had waves engraved on it so intricately that I thought they we real. I saw a sword above the door that looked a lot like riptide. It was a beautiful cabin I sort of wished I lived in it.

"Oh thanks, it was nice to see you again Hannah." I said smiling at her and I gave her a hug. She was also quite tall for her age so I didn't have to bend myself to much. She just nodded at me and hugged me back.

At that I walked over to the new cabin and knocked on the door. When it open I saw Percy in the door way. I smiled at him even wider and went to hug him.

"Hey seaweed brain, have a nice night," I said as I was backing up.

"Definitely," He said and smiled back at me. I took his hand.

"Come on, we've got to go to the dinning pavilion for breakfast." He said as I dragged him along. He sped up a little to catch up with me.

"Great I'm starved,"

"Aren't you always," I said laughing.

"I also have something to tell the camp when we get there,"

**Percy's POV**

I genuinely happy to be with Annabeth right now, but I was unsure how she would react when I told the camp I was a god. I didn't think when I saw her again that I would be happy. I was though, which was entirely unexpected. When we got there I sat at the Poseidon table instead of mine because I wanted to see my half sister, Hannah. She was really nice and fun to talk to. She was Jamaican but she didn't have much of a Jamaican accent. I didn't care though.

"Hannah you mind if I sit her," I asked her already knowing the answer.

"Knock yourself out; this table IS made for children of Poseidon anyway." She said and smiled at me.

I placed my plate next to her's after I'd scraped some of my food in the brazier for Poseidon.

About 10 minutes later Chiron pounded a hoove against the marble ground to get our attention.

"Children I have an announcement.

**Annabeth's POV **

I was slightly excited about the announcement because it most likely involved Percy and I wanted to hear as much news about him as possible. He walked over to Chiron and stood beside him.

"Hey guys, I'm back again. I have some important news that I don't know what you guys will take it, so I'm just going to come right out and just say that I'm a god." He babbled, the only thing I really heard was that he was now a god. I didn't much favor this. Not much at all.

* * *

><p><strong>(Love it? I do I might post another chapter but I might not cause I'm a little tired Check out my forum. Fr this and I'm going to post the new story today or tomorrow depends on whether or not I'm busy. Review, Review, Review!) <strong>


	11. Still

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**(A/N I added someone to the poll. Here are the standings **

**Aphrodite: 22**

**Artemis: 20**

**Hera: 9**

**Hestia: 3**

**Athena: 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I walked over to my table again and sat beside Hannah again. I tried to ignore Annabeth's gaze. I hope she wasn't really fazed by the news even though I'd told her already.

When I finished dinner I walked out of the dining Pavilion and waited for Annabeth to start our day. I didn't need training anymore because I was already a god.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Annabeth, I did tell you. I told you as soon as you walked up to me when I got here remember?" I countered her accusation.

"I don't remember you saying about it." She pushed a little further.

"You must not have been paying attention then." I replied again. She seemed to remember then that she was in some sort of reverie when I told her.

"Okay then, let's just spar like we used to." She said, looking like she wanted badly to get off the subject.

"Okay but I've got to warn you, I will kick your butt." I said smiling.

"I'd like to see you try," She challenged. Yeah, just like old times.

We got to the arena and sparred about a million times. I took it easy on her at first but then realized she was more of a challenge than I had anticipated but still not as good as me. I let her win a lot of them, but I got tired of doing it. Beating her wasn't the easiest thing to do but it wasn't very hard either. She got tired quite quickly so I suggested we go to our favorite place to hang out.

The beach.

We walked over all but silently.

"Oh I totally creamed you!" She said.

"Yeah right I definitely let you win them; you could never beat me for real," I replied.

"As if that's true, I've always been better than you," Wow complete lie.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you defeat Kronos." I opposed.

"You always pull that up, don't you?" She said, laughing not at all offended. We were walking on sand already.

"You think you so clever, don't you? If so try and escape this," I said and lifted her sling her over my shoulder and running forward until my feet touch water flung her in.

When she resurfaced she looked mad enough to boil the water that surrounded her.

"YOUR GONNA REGRET THAT, SEAWEED BRAIN!" She yelled. I took this as my sign to start running. She walked out of the water as fast as she could, while I began to run backwards. Teasing her by putting my hand spread out on either side of my head and wiggling my finger in a, you-can't-catch-me kind of way. She started running faster so I had to turn around and put my head back in the game. She was always a faster runner than me so she caught up to me easily. When she got close enough, she tackled me. We both fell to the ground drained of energy. We laughed again; I missed this it's been years since I didn't have to worry about responsibilities and stuff like that. The sun was setting and we just sat and watched together. She rested her head against my shoulder. I didn't respond I just let her stay that way.

"I've really missed you. What were you doing the last 3 years?"

"Didn't you ask me that exact same question yesterday?" I answered her question with my question which I knew she hated. It didn't faze her this time though.

"Well you gave me a rather bland rendition so I want to know the whole thing." She said sit up and holding my forearm.

"Well, after … certain events I went to go live underwater with my dad. I was in training for the past 3 years. My step- mother and brother still don't really like me. I figured they'd change their view on me but I guess not. My dad made me head of the underwater guards of his palace, so basically I would be second to call when something went wrong."

I replayed the scenes in my head.

"Did you learn new water tricks?" She asked obviously to curious for her own good.

I got up and showed her my latest one. I summoned some water and shot it onto the ocean to spell 'yeah'.

"That is so cool!" She yelled "can I try it?" She asked at first I was slightly confused because I didn't see how she would be able to do it to but then I got the point.

"Yeah sure," I summoned more water this time not knowing what she wanted to spell and let her take control of my hand.

She moved it around intricately to spell the 6 words I hope she would never say since I came back to camp.

'I'm still in love with you'

* * *

><p><strong>(AN CLIFFHANGER! Hope this makes up for the 3 days I was gone. Excitement! The voting is still on Annabeth has been added to the poll I keep adding people as the story goes on. If you have ideas on people I should add tell me. Review, Review, Review!**

**~ DDlovley**


	12. My Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**(A/N Here are the standings**

**Artemis: 25**

**Aphrodite: 23**

**Hera: 9**

**Annabeth: 4**

**Hestia: 3**

**Athena: 1)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last chapter<strong>_

_She moved it around intricately to spell the 6 words I hoped she would never say since I came back to camp._

'_I'm still in love with you'_

**Percy's POV**

I was so shocked I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was entirely incapable of doing anything. I just shook my head trying to dispatch the confusion.

"I do, and I can't help it." She said I kept shaking my head.

"It's true, Percy, Please talk to me I've live way to long with out your voice for you not to," She begged. I only had one thing to say to her before I left her here.

"I can't love you, not like I did," I uttered before I ran to Thalia's pine. Demigods Stared after me as I ran. I began to feel subconscious and teleported back to Olympus.

**Annabeth's POV **

And so he left me broken hearted. I fell like a rock. My reason for living has _literally_ flashed out of my life. I felt like I was glad that he flashed out instead of just running, I felt a little piece of my heart flutter to my stomach and disappear with every step he took away from me. T he pain was so surreal that crying didn't do it justice. I felt the blood drain from my face. I assesed my situation entirely; I couldn't make sense of it. Maybe if I told him earlier he would've responded differently. I felt like I wanted to bury myself in the sand just exactly where I stood now: bury myself alive. I couldn't stand not being able to touch him, to hear him, to speak to him, even just to see him. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to throw myself into my work. I ran as fast as I could possible go to the Empire state building.

As soon as I got there I saw the one goddess I could stand seeing right now.

"Mom," I said running up to hug her. She didn't expect me to hug her and she definitely didn't expect me to start crying.

"Annabeth, what's the matter with you?" She said her face full of concern.

"I… h-he… I c-can't" I stuttered. I couldn't let out the truth. It stuck in my mouth. I couldn't even really admit it to myself much less anyone else. Percy doesn't want me, but I can't live without him near me. _The only real reason you wanted to through yourself into your work was because you thought knew he would be here, _the reasoning part of my brain explained to me. I know, I responded to it. The tears began to flood down my face and onto my mother's blouse. She didn't seem to care though.

"Annabeth, please tell me what wrong. I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." She pleads.

"I… I c-can't," I said. Just look at me, a grown woman, sent in tear over a boy, or god rather. I tried to steel my nerves which only partially worked.

"P-Percy d-doesn't love m-me," I said and proceeded to blubber.

"When I see him next he's going to reg-"

"D-don't mom, It was h-his ch-choice," I consoled her. I didn't want her to do anything to him. She brought a pained look to her face.

"You really loved him didn't you," She quizzed.

"N-not past tense m-mom," I clarified. She hugged me closer to her.

"I must go do something urgent on Olympus." She said patting rubbed my back, and pulled me back to look at me.

"I w-was heading t-to Olympus," I said my tears slipping into my mouth now. I tried to rub them away but they just came back immediately.

"Alright I will take you." She responded, flashing us out of the lobby and onto Olympus. "I need to go talk to someone; I will talk to you later, alright," She said. I just nodded, trying again to wipe away the tears that flooded my face again,

But the just kept coming nonstop.

I was officially alone.

**Percy's POV**

I walked down the streets of Olympus slowly, trying to sort out my thought.

She broke up with me. Why did she all of a sudden want me back?

I can't just forgive her. Why would she expect me to? What she did to me was awful. She led me; made me think she was in love with me when she was nothing of the sort. She was lucky I still wanted to be her friends for gods' sakes. I can't believe the nerve.

Official question: Do I still love her?

Official answer: No

I feel bad for leaving her like but she just wanted me because she didn't have me. I could tell. She assumed since she broke up with me I would be eager to get back together with her.

"I CANNOT BELIVE YOUR NERVE!" said an extremely aggravated voice. I turned to see someone I generally didn't want to see right now.

"Who are you to accuse?" I responded.

"You broke my daughter's heart!" She yelled lowering her voice the slightest bit.

"She broke mine," I said growing even angrier, "You have nothing to do with this I suggest you just butt out. This is nothing of you concern! Can't you just mind YOUR business every once in a while!" I bellowed back.

"She is MY daughter, She is MY concern!" She shot back entirely enraged

"YOU WOMEN ALWAYS BLAME THE GUY. IT'S SOMEHOW ALWAYS OUR FAULT ISN'T?" I raised my voice even more. I heard someone walk up behind Athena.

A single blond curl.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN I'm sorry another cliffhanger; not as big as the last one but still. I love doing that. Keep voting and reviewing and read my new story Battle of the Sexes it's really cool! Review, Review, Review!**

**~DDlovley **


	13. I'm Back!

**(A/N sorry I didn't yesterday. Minor delay, here are the standings**

**Artemis: 27**

**Aphrodite: 25**

**Hera: 9**

**Annabeth: 5**

**Hestia: 3**

**Athena: 1**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last chapter<strong>_

"_YOU WOMEN ALWAYS BLAME THE GUY. IT'S SOMEHOW ALWAYS OUR FAULT ISN'T?" I raised my voice even more. I heard someone walk up behind Athena._

_A single blond curl._

**Percy's POV**

She walked out from behind her mother. Her eyes were bloodshot from cry a lot. Her eyes lost that beautiful sparkle to her grey eyes.

"Mom, I thought you h-had work to do," She said stuttering a little.

"This jerk broke your heart!" She screeched.

"I broke his f-first,"

"I don't believe that,"

"Well, it's tru…" She said, her voice seemed guilt ridden. She held her face in her hand.

"At least she has the decency to admit the truth," I said mainly shooting it to Athena. I did have a few choice words for her too.

"Couldn't you at least have the decency to face me on your own? In stead of making your mother do your dirty work," I shoved at her. She stared at me mystically. As if she couldn't believe I would let those words spill out of my mouth.

"I didn't tell her to! I _told_ her specifically to leave you be." She snapped at me.

"I don't need this. There's no point in continuing on. Athena one of the reasons I'm not taking her back is because she broke my heart before I'm not going to let her break it again." I shouted and ran from the little spot on the road where we'd had our 'little' argument. I knew my palace must have been done by now.

It looked amazing. There was a replica of my sword, Riptide, hung over the door. On the walls outside there was an illusion of a wave washing over a beach. Above the wave was always 2 sword in an 'X' formation. I walked inside and immediately smelled a subtle ocean breeze. As if I was on the beach. You could here the ocean and you could feel the sensation of a tide washing over you feet and sometimes you body. There were sea shells stuck onto the walls. I saw a very interesting shell and felt the need to touch it. It came out of the wall when I did. Of course, at fist I thought it was broken but then I realized that it was one of those cliché 'shell phones' that I'd see on sponge bob. I laughed I found that utterly ridiculous. I walked up into the master bedroom which was HUGE it took up almost the entire 2nd floor if you don't count the bathroom which was part of the master bed room really. I didn't feel fully obligated to go look up in the other floor considering the fact that there were around 5 more floors I didn't have the patience or the strength to walk much farther. I plopped down onto my bed and found that it felt exactly as if I was lying on a tide. The water had a way of massaging my back in an extremely intricate way. I wanted to just stay here forever but I know my duties prohibit that. I heard a ring at the door bell which sounded like dolphin sonar. It was a very appealing noise to me but I don't know about other people. I went grudgingly to go answer it who ever it was.

When I open the door I found a beautiful girl in the door way her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown **(A/N I'm throwing a bone in the dark here people I don't know what she looks like and I'm to lazy to go check**.) Her hair was a slightly wavy and shiny brown. She wore a silver dress that went to her knees and grey sandals I noticed her immediately.

"Calypso,"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN I've been waiting forever to give you this cliffy! Okay I won't be able to update BotS or this story tomorrow and I'm not updating BotS until I get back. I'm going to be gone for about a day for reasons beyond my control sorry and sorry it's short! ****, I had to get ready to leave. I love yall! Review, Review, Review!)**

**~DDlovley**


	14. You're Not a Mother!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**(A/N BAD NEWS ALERT! Back to school, which means even less updates, sorry.**

**Artemis: 28**

**Aphrodite: 26**

**Hera: 9**

**Annabeth: 7**

**Hestia: 4**

**Athena: 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Hello Percy," She said brightly, "It's been so long since we last spoke. I've missed you," She continued.

"Yeah," I said and noticed she was still standing in the doorway looking a little uncomfortable, "Oh, come in," I said.

"Thank you," She said. I walked her over to the living room which I had happened to notice just then. "I have something Important to ask you," she spoke again.

"What?" I replied.

"Are you still dating… Annabeth? Her name is Annabeth, right?"

"Yeah, that's her name and no I'm no longer dating her. WE stopped dating about3 years ago,"

"Cool," I sort of frowned at this. _She wants me unhappy_, I wondered to myself. "Oh I mean not cool, I mean… I don't know what I mean." She tried to defend.

"It's alright," I lied, "So why'd you stop by," I asked.

"Well, I kind of forgot to thank you for getting the gods to let me off of Ogygia, So thank you." She said slowly and kissed me full on the lips, after which she walked back out leaving me dangerously confused.

**Annabeth's POV**

I still felt horrible; coming to Olympus was not the cure for this pain. I wanted to throw myself into a giant garbage disposal.

I went back to camp half blood. I went straight into the Athena cabin and got a few confused glances. I fell into my bed and press myself into the pillow and wallowed in my tears. A bright light flashed and I didn't look up.

"Annabeth, please look at me. I am your mother you will not ignore me," She said.

"Oh, you mean like how you ignored me," I responded, aggravated, and stood up.

"Pardon?" She said obviously confused.

"I asked you not to talk to Percy about this situation, but you did anyway," I reply on the edge of bursting. I realize I was being disrespectful but she was making me really mad.

"I have the right to do as I please. I do not take orders from my daughter or anyone else." She said sounding fierce but hurt.

"This was my problem and since you came in and tried to be 'helpful' You made him hate me more," I notified her angrily, "That's not the direction I wanted to be going on his list, If you were interested at all," I continued falling back onto my bed wanting to drown her out.

"A mother would be helping me not making my situation worse. I really hate you right now." I said I really hit lower on the belt than I meant to. The last part I didn't even mean. She was a great mother most of the time. I didn't hate her. That aside,

Athena was MAD.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry, it's short not in the writing mood. You guys are awesome and you guys can flame if you wanna I don't really care. Review, Review, Review!)<strong>

**~DDlovley**


	15. AN Please read IM

**Sorry but this isn't a chapter I just woke up and I'm not very energetic yet which means you r lucky I didn't write the next chapter yet cause It ould STINK. I'm writing this full out auothors note, which BTW I really hate when people do that but sorry I had to, because I need an OC I would have made one myself but that would deny you the fantastic opportunity to have a creation in my story, can you saystuck up. No but all jokes aside I'm going to need 1 new OC I don't need any more I also need one for my other story. I only need 1 so I can only choose one don't feel bad if I don't choose yours or if I alter the one I choose a little. If you will feel bad about either of thoose things don't submit. Also I would kind of rather you PMed it to me but you can review if you don't feel like doing that. I don't judge I'm the same way. Give me this information about your OC I also need a specific gender to but I forgot which one I need I'm so dumb sometimes. **

**Full Name:**

**Immortal parent:**

**Gender:**

**Favorite place:**

**Favorite activity:**

**Special abilities:**

**Is He/she in love with someone that doesn't like him/her:**

**If yes, with who:**

**Okay you guys your awesome sorry I'll get a new chapter out for both my stories today and soon because today's my las day of summer freedom. I'll try to make my story updates on Tuesday's, Friday's and probably everyday on the weekends. Review, Review, Review!**

**~DDlovley**


	16. Why Not?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**(A/N you guys automatic response makes me feel so special! I made a different poll because I added a person and so many people already voted and can't vote again, so I have a clean slate, so make sure if you didn't vote and if you voted for the first one to vote now. Here are my reasons for me not using your OC's. ALL OF THEM WERE AWESOME but:**

**awesomeness-rocks: I just don't have anywhere to put your I'm sorry I might include it as a background person but not the one I'm looking for ****.**

**Lizard 101: Again I've got no idea where I could put it maybe a background OC also****.**

**Jasper's Southern Gal: I think this character would be awesome to have a her own story and I don't want to use it for that reason but awesome OC I wish I were that creative XD**

**Lovetoread1998: Fantastic OC but again I think she would be better off with her own story but again great OC thank you!**

**Twistedangel666: Awesome OC again you should probably use this OC for its own story and I would be cool if he took the place of Jason.**

**Great OC's guys I'm so happy you all submitted THANK YOU! If I told you that you should use your OC for your own story and you write one for it PM me cause I will definitely read them okay here's the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**

My half siblings had just _happened_ to walk in while me and mom were have our discussion, or should I say I was having my, oh so irregular session of my mom yelling Hades out of me.

"OKAY MOM I DON'T HATE YOU! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry." I consoled. It seemed to silence her but she didn't seem entirely convinced. She must've mainly stopped since she didn't want to have this discussion/argument with me in front of her other children.

"We will continue this in a later time," She said and stormed out of the cabin. I didn't want to face the pestering I'd get from my siblings so I walked at looking at my feet the entire time. This was probably not the best idea because someone else seemed not to be paying much attention to where they were going because I ran straight into some other guy.

"Sorry," He said before looking at me. "Oh, hey Annabeth," He said blushing. I just smiled unwillingly.

"Hi, I'd love to say that I know your name to but I don't so I can't," I said.

"Oh I'm Danny Carter," He said with a slight frown probably because I didn't know him, "Son of Apollo," (**A/N Thank you 3 words FAB. for the OC,)** He flashed a bright, almost seductive, smile.

"Umm, are you okay you seem sort of sad?" He asked.

"I'm just fine," I lied.

"Well do you want to spar or go to the Archery range?"

"Why not?" I said basically asking myself that question. Was there anything wrong with hi, or this. I didn't find a problem with it so I let myself be led through the camp by this intriguing son of Apollo.

**Percy's POV **

I'm so annoyed at all these girls twisting me up. I can't think straight anymore. I didn't know what they were trying to pull on me but I will find out, and when I do I will NOT let it stand.

**(A/n sorry it's extra short had to get ready for school tomorrow expect another update Friday thanks for baring through this with me XD Review, Review, Review**

**~DDlovley**


	17. WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians.**

**I'm so sorry I've been gone so long. I also apologize for telling you that I'd be updating on Tuesday Fridays and on the week ends. I can't keep that up. I've got oodles of homework and on top of the Volley ball everyday so. IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM! I'll only update on the week ends sorry here are the standings **

**Artemis: 6**

**Aphrodite: 5**

**Annabeth: 2**

**Hestia: 1**

**Hera: 0**

**Athena: 0**

**Calypso: 0**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

So I was walking out of the Athena cabin fresh and ready to start the day. I had a new acceptance that Percy would never; could never love me again. I was beginning to be okay with it, not happy with it but okay. Me and Danny had become good friends but sometimes he would stop and stare at me at weird times… okay not I'm not dumb enough to believe they were ever _really _weird times. He would stare at me when we were watching the sun set over the beach, or when we were done sparing and I'd won, which was often.

I was going to meet up with Danny now before breakfast he wanted to tell me something.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" I asked a bit too cheerfully.

"Um yeah remember yesterday when I told you I needed to talk to you?" He said awkwardly.

"Yes and I'm here right?" I said bobbing my head.

"Um well I yeah," He said his face beet red.

"Well, what'd you want to ask me?" I asked and smiled at him reassuringly.

"I really like you and I think I might be in love with you and I don't know how to cope with it please help me!" He said his voice raising just a hair as he was tripping over his words like a mad man. I couldn't make them out.

"You what?" I said betting my eyebrows were pushed together a ton.

"I love you." He said simply and light.

But it ogled my mind.

How had I not noticed?

**Athena's POV **

MY daughter seemed to be doing just fine with out her 'true love'. But I'd come to a realization that I should have come to a while before and by a while I mean before anyone else did but instead, this time, it was after.

He was too sweet not to like, too gorgeous not to drool over, too loyal not to trust, too smooth not to look clumsy beside, too happy to be sad around,

and too much like himself not to love.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I saw, I felt, I examined Athena drooling mentally, and when she thought no one would notice physically over Lord Perseus. I couldn't stand her right now. I never felt Athena would ever be a major standing point in the 'Lord Perseus' contest as some Goddesses had begun calling it. I wanted him more than ever. So much that I sometimes uttered 'Lord Perseus' when I was calling Ares which he wasn't too pleased about. I would make up some lame excuse that he was just stupid enough to believe.

One thing was for sure,

I will have him and NO ONE will get in the way of that.

**Artemis's POV**

I was, regrettably, not at the ability or in the position to forget Lord Perseus. Everywhere I tured there was someone talking about him. Saying some terribly… what's the word Perverted? Yes, some terribly perverted things about him; things that I didn't appreciate hearing and he would not appreciate being described in that fashion. I couldn't be around my hunters much longer because I feared I would mutter per… Lord Perseus's name in my sleep, which was not acceptable if my hunters were to visit me in my sleep. Thalia, bless her heart, had been leading the hunt for the past 2 months and I was scared for them. What if one of my hunters died? I needed to get back on the ball and push Lord Perseus out of my head.

But such things were not possible.

**Hera's POV**

I found there were so many unfaithful people around Olympus. Lord Perseus was weakening my power. No goddess was under my domain. The only one I had at the moment were the maiden goddesses and even they were slipping.

**Hestia's POV**

My heart swelled even more for Lord Perseus since he became a god. The other goddesses were saying unspeakable things; things that were out of this millennia. He didn't complain he just hardened and pushed through it. You could never be around him anymore he was impossible to get close to now. He was way down he still smiled often but that was too infrequent for the god of happiness,

This must not continue.

**Percy's POV **

Goddesses bombarded me and I was crowded at all sides… again. This must've been the 5 time for the morning. I wanted peace for once. I thought I would get some when I was turned out of a demigod and into a god. So yeah I hate this. It was so bad the goddesses were finding a loop hole apart from my magic boundaries, I'd set them around my palace so that they could flash in, that they were jumping through threw windows. Those that weren't as brave stood encircling my palace screaming 'LORD PERSEUS' and 'COME OUT' at the top of their lungs. It bugged me. I couldn't stop it. I also didn't understand why they were so on me like this .

It needed to be stopped… IMMEDITAELY.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was traumatized at his sudden burst and on impulse I fled. I couldn't take it either. I left without breakfast and ran back to my cabin and waited there until the rest of my cabin got back.

When it was time I said 'lights out' and fell into a pressured and restless sleep.

I had the most disturbing dream I have had yet. I saw a jet black haired boy with beautiful features. Everything was perfectly measured… like a god.

Percy.

He began o walked toward me and suddenly he was no longer there.

Gone, I didn't know what was going on. But then he materialized in front of me as fast as he had disappeared earlier.

"Annabeth, why are you sad?" He said tilting my head up forcing me to look at him. He smiled at me.

"Because you don't love me." I said wryly.

Oddly enough that was when I was awoken by who I thought was Malcolm but was really someone much more apealling.

"Malcolm, I need sleep I'm so tired," I mutter still half a sleep.

"It's not Malcolm it's Percy don't you know me? Did you like… suddenly obtain amnesia?" He question stupidly.

"Percy? Is that really you?" I wondered aloud.

"Duh I just said that 3 seconds ago. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"What are you doing here… wearing camp clothes?"

"I'm hear to wake you up did you not notice,"

"I thought you didn't love me anymore?"

"Annabeth, I will _always_ love you. What's wrong with you today?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER DON'T HATE ME I HAD TOO! Hope this longer one makes up for my procrastination. Thank you for not killing me. That would be just no fun. Everyone keep voting I have barley any votes now as you can see from the top if you voted on the one before this you can revote on this one it's different PLEASE REVOTE. It would make my day and Remember I have previously read each and every last one of the 208 reviews I have. I try to listen to them to the best of my ability. I love you all.<strong>

**Review, Review, Review!**

**~DDlovley**


	18. Currently I Think

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**(A/N I apologize for not updating when I said I would. I'm such a procrastinator. I sometimes update my bio with things that are happening recently it'll have a date next to it. I made an update yesterday if anyone caught that. I'm sorry guys I'll try to update this weekend. Don't hurt me. PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! Here are the standings****)**

**Artemis: 12**

**Aphrodite: 12**

**Annabeth: 6**

**Hestia: 5**

**Hera: 1**

**Calypso: 1 **

**Athena: 0**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

I'd love to say that I've gotten Lord Perseus out of my head but if I said that I would be lying. I began to think that I would never rid myself of him. I _had_ to get back to my hunters. Thalia had been leading him for around 4 months now I'm only as good with date now as a snail would be in a race, so don't take my word for it. I was going to go back to my hunters for that fact that I now know that Lord Perseus would never leave my mind. Even if he were mine, I can't help but smile when I think of that, I would never forget him and I would still mutter his name as I slept so it would be found out that I was in love edgewise. I don't want them to find out very soon but if they do I shan't judge them they would have the right to know. In camp I would make it a rule that the hunters not venture to my tent with the consequence of being dismissed from the hunters. I would not really bestow this punishment upon them if they were to break the rule and figure out my secret for as I stated earlier they had the right to know.

I was going to IM Zeus and tell him that I would now be leaving to return to my hunters.

"Lord Zeus, I'm going back to my hunters now. You have no emergency meeting I'm sure," I said to Zeus.

"No You may leave, be back for the Solstice," He replied. It's been this long? I didn't know that the Solstice was near.

"Yes Father, goodbye," I said and drug my hand through the mist.

I was now going back to see my hunters with a secret that questions everything that I stand for.

Yay.

**Annabeth's POV**

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Annabeth? Earth to Annabeth," He said, goading me to move. "You can't just black out like that. Come Wise Girl move! Please do something!" He said beginning to yell.

"I'm okay, don't worry." I consoled, "Just a bit shocked,"

Was all of what happened a dream? Was I dreaming I broke up with him? Did I break up with him and we got back together? How do I not know this? I'm determind to ask him later.

"I'm going to go get dress I'll meet you at the dining pavilion," I said.

"Um, Annabeth it's pass breakfast time; like way pass breakfast in fact it's almost luch time," He said looking down at his watch/shield. I didn't even know it showed the time and turned into a spear.

Wait, that's lost. It was lost in the Labyrinth. How does he suddenly have it now. I looked down at my self.

I don't look like this anymore? I also no longer have this shirt I grew out of it. I ran to the cabin bathroom leaving a confused Percy behind. I ran to the long mirror that showed you all of yourself.

I'm not this short I looked just exactly like this when… when I was 18.

I… I _don't _look like this anymore. I've grown in a 3 year length. My face has changed. Not a whole lot but I no longer looked the way I looked in the mirror.

I walked back to the room in my cabin that withheld the bunks, ad walked over to Percy.

"Perce, quick out of the blue, question. What year is it?" I asked hoping I heard something normal.

"2008, why?" He asked, obviously bewitched.

No, no, no 2011 I'm 21 and I was 18 in 2008.

This is awful how is this possible? I don't want my life to be this way.

And that's when I woke up.

**Percy's POV**

I was taking a little stroll through Olympus when I spotted Artemis, Who I hadn't talked to in the longest time, and I forgot why, and I walked over to her.

"Hey Lady Artemis, wait!" I said rushing over to her. She seemed to want to get out of Olympus quickly and I don't know why that realization didn't stop me from disturbing her.

"Oh, Lord Perseus, Hi I need to see my hunters and I really can't talk right now." She mumbled a frown engraved onto her face and tried to turn away.

Like an idiot I went and stopped her.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked skeptically, "I haven't heard from you in the longest time. I was beginning to think you accidentally tripped into Tartarus. We should hang it would be fun."

"Lord Perseus, with all due respect, I don't have time to 'hang' with anyone. I need to get to my hunters so if you'll excuse me I'm going to go do that. Good bye," She said with a certain finality in her voice that warned me not to stop her from leaving this time.

That's when the flood came back to haunt me… again. What flood you ask? The flood of girls around me and again I have to shove my way out like a savage.

Isn't that just Jim dandy?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Hey I didn't want this to be short and I'm sorry it is but I had a baddish, goodish day today and tomorrow I'm NOT going to be able to write so I'll update Saturday. I had a Volleyball game today and lost. Before that my day was good ****Anyways I'll update on Saturday because Friday will not be a good day for me. I hope you understand and make sure if you haven't voted on the new poll to vote PLEASE I don't have very many votes. PLEASE REVIEW It makes me feel like a bursting rainbow when I get a lot of new reviews so please update and don't hesitate to make them long. I'll read them I like them long! Anyways update coming at you Saturday You guys are awesome. ) **

**Review, Review, Review!**

**~DDLovley**


	19. Sorry

**Disclaimer: Don't own this; not at all, well… no, never mind.**

**(This one will be short because my friend is coming over. Hope you like it I'm not doing the standings this because I don't have time… sorry.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I had this feeling burning that I was too harsh on Annabeth. What was worse is that this was just occurring to me now. I don't like to be mean to people and I let my anger get the best of me and Annabeth the worst. I had to go apologize to her. I just didn't want it to be awkward.

I'd made my mind up to go visit her at her house. Athena had cooled to a simmer and she doesn't want to tear my heart out and wear it as a hat, so I'm all good… as far as I'm concerned.

I teleported to her house, took a deep breath, and rang the elegantly crafted door bell.

_This is classic Annabeth_, I thought.

"Hello, how can I help-" She was interrupted by the realization of who it was standing in the door way washed over her. She gulped loudly.

Then the door was closed.

Right in my face.

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe he was here, at my house. His male model features froze my brain and, being the most stupid person ever in those few moments, I shut the door. I was breathing so hard you'd think I just ran a marathon. The shock knocked me down; of course not literally, but… you know what I mean.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I scolded my self aloud and open the door again to see a dumbfounded, shock stricken Percy standing statue still on my porch.

"Umm, I'm sorry that wasn't purposeful, and it was also mean, sorry." I rambled while he thawed out.

"It's okay; I just came to apologize for uh, what happened." He said scratching the back of his neck, nervously.

"Umm that's okay, I guess." I muttered lowly, but audibly.\

"So, to make up for it, I'm going to take you out to dinner." He said.

Alright you can kill the dream now.

Not a dream? Where's the punch line.

No joke? Oh I got it I'm just going insane or hallucinating.

I just stared at him, like I had just won a prize but then I go up to the prize podium and they remember that they mispronounced the name and It's really someone else's prize.

This is real life! This would be the part where, in my story, they announce that the prize is the rush of winning something. I smiled and hugged him fiercely.

Is he going to take me back?

**Aphrodite's POV **

I watched in spite as this… this girl was hugging _my_ Percy. Who did she think she was? Did she really think he would take her back? He only feels sorry for her. She has the tiniest inkling of a chance at getting him back. That ugly little thing. I would normally never interfere with love but… this was different. Right?

UGH! Curse my niceness, I can't do it.

I just watch,

And watch,

And watch.

**Artemis's POV **

I waited until my hunters began to slumber and had a little mind relaxing bow and arrow practice. This practice was different. I had a life size cardboard version of Lord Perseus.

Want to know where the bull's eye is? If you guessed his arm then you my friend are sadly mistaken. It's the heart exactly where he stabbed me(even if he hadn't realized it for himself). I didn't find it in me to want to have his head in play basketball with it (OOC, I know you don't need to tell me) I still loved him unfortunately enough. Not much time had gone by before there were only 2 more weeks until solstice. The ground was freshly doused with rain.

Thalia, perfect timing by the way, walked up behind me while I was being spiteful and shooting my cardboard copy of Lord Perseus in the heart multiple times.

"Lady Artemis, Might I ask you what you're doing?" She said uncharacteristically politely. I mean, she was usually polite but this was going to the extreme.

"That is my business, young one. Return to bed." I said waving my hand dismissively.

"Lady Artemis, You look unhappy. You've looked like that ever since you got back from Olympus. What happened up there?" She asked urgently.

"It matters not, Thalia," I said and lowered my bow. I waved my hand and the 2-D Percy, as I'd been starting to call it, vanished.

"You are out of sorts, my lady. It is easily seen." She said worriedly and subconsciously pushing her eyebrows together. "Does this have to do with Per," She stopped herself, "err, Lord Perseus." She finished, oddly uncomfortable.

"Yes, but it is a long and embarrassing story. It is also behind me now. We shall both be going back to bed now." I said, wishing she would just let this end now.

"Lady Artemis," She stated, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and rustling leaves.

"Yes, she is right, Lady Artemis. What is going on?"

This was a voice I knew all too well.

And I was _not _in the mood to hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hey peeps! Miss me? I missed you guys, lets hope you weren't plotting to kill me. I've entirely over loaded myself this year I've got thing upon thing upon this to do one after the other. In fact, I'm supposed to be sleeping right now, but I'm not just for you guys. PLEASE REVIEW! I love to read reviews. Make them long If you choose to but PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I beg of you please do it, and if you haven't voted on the new poll I strongly urge you to do so. I haven't looked at it in a while now but when I do I wish to be surprised. ;) don't hate me. If you guys review more, my updates will be more and more on time. SO reviews = fast updates. You like I do<strong>

**Review, Review, Review!**

**~DDLovley**


	20. NO GOOD

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**(I have to pay you guys back for not updating for a really long time. I've got a volleyball game tomorrow so wish me luck. I decided to stop doing the poll standings thing on here. But if you haven't voted on the new poll please do! I still check them. IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe he had the nerve.

"What business, do you have being here?" I asked him, who was in the wrong. Wait, he was in the wrong, wasn't he? He just barged in on me… Talking to my hunter briefly after me shooting his card board cut-out in the heart repeatedly just for the fun of it.

_Not_ good.

"Yeah, what were you just saying? I would much like to be in on the conversation," He said nosily.

"Is that of any of any of your best interest," I muttered back at him.

"Maybe not, I would just _love_ to know," He said conjuring up a chair, just to lean down on his hands in mock interest.

"Oh a lovers quarrel," Thalia began, "Knock, knock, who's there? Aphrodite," She finished seething, gazing at Percy intently as she spoke.

"Do not speak that name Thalia, I believe we have been over this," She laughed. Percy just sat there and watched. His mock face had vanished and he was really just listening. I decided to just think of a story to please Percy.

After I finished telling my story, I realized how eerie Percy listened; almost as if he wouldn't stop listening to me if there was an explosion.

I liked it.

**Annabeth's POV (later, the next day)**

I couldn't believe that Percy and I were going on a date. I might be able to win him back. I know somewhere in his heart he still loves me; he has to _somewhere_ in his heart. I've just got to reach down and grab it.

The date was going to be this evening. Well, I guess it might not be a date since he said he was just taking me out but, a girl can dream.

He was supposed to pick me up at around 7:30, and I was jump out of my skin waiting for him. At the sudden noise I would jump, hope it was the door, ad then check the clock. 4:13, ugh, life stinks. I had to pass time somehow.

That's when the air in front of me glittered and a person shimmered to visibility.

"Annabeth, my dear," My mother said, looking down on me smiling.

"Hello mother," I said through the part in my hair (which, by the way, I hade began to wear down because I felt it was time consuming to put up my hair. I know it seems like it's not much but I have a _busy_ schedule.)

"Annabeth, in this years summer solstice you are coming to the meeting you are needed." She began, "I must go now. Know that I am proud of you and that I love you," She finished, smiling at me sweetly like she couldn't ever do a wrong thing if she wanted to, and that it would be preposterous to assume she were up to something.

Yeah, I was suspicious.

"Mother, what are you up to?" I questioned and raise my head thinking of things that could possibly be going on.

Then it clicked, to bad she was gone.

"Of course," I muttered to myself.

**Aphrodite's POV**

Gah! This was so annoying. I was at the point of just approaching Percy straight up and asking him on a date. Wait, I'm me; I don't ask people on dates! I get asked on dates! It doesn't work that way. _You might have to make an exception,_ part of my brain goaded.

_No, I'm t doing that sorry,_ I thought against it. Wait, am I going crazy? Only crazy people talk to them selves.

THIS IS _NO_ GOOD!

* * *

><p><strong>(Okay so this was a short filler chapter I'm sorry it so teeny weenie. I had to write a chapter because I didn't want to do just another one of those stupid all AN chapters because they bug me and I hate them. Anyways, if you hadn't guessed I stopped writing BotS. I did this because I just don't have time to write 2 stories at the same time. I will however keep writing them IF I get a lot of reviews. I have a scale if I get over a certain amount of reviews for BotS I will continue next weekend. Also the same weekend I will write 2 chapters for THIS story if you can guess my age. If you guys guess it right you get 2 chapters next weekend. You also can't just be close it has to be on the ball and if I get over a certain amount right then you guys get your prize. PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE READING THEM IT'S LIKE HEAVEN FOR ME.! I love you all. <strong>

**Review, Review, Review!**

**~DDlovley **


	21. I Knew It!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**(A/N I know my updates are getting less and less frequent I've been extreme busy and then the heroes of Olympus new book came back and I just HAD to read it. Also My computer was being stupid so I had to compromise. So there's my explanation)**

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't wait till it was time to go on the date with Percy. At around 6:30, I got a call on my cell phone. It was Percy, I hope nothings wrong.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" I said

"Umm not much, I was just calling to tell you I have to call off the date. I still can't bare the… pain of seeing you I guess. Um bye."

And that is when the tears embellished me…

**Artemis' POV**

My day got so much worse after the conversation I had with one of my hunters today.

**Flashback**

"_Lady Artemis," Skye called to me. (Thanks TeamStarKidPotter)_

_She was a daughter of Nyx, so small and adorable that I wondered what anyone would have the nerve to do to anything to this girl to make her want to leave. She had the most utterly defined violet eyes that shun in the moon light which as you should well know is quite strange but still pretty. She had the most intricate spray of freckles across her nose, which were guarded by rosy cheeks._

"_Is there something you needed Skye?" I asked_

"_No, my lady, but I… I feel guilty over something," She said her fingers trembling and her eyebrows knit._

"_What would that be?" I asked, wondering what could make her so nervous at this point._

"_Umm," She muttered her expression like she was on the verge of crying. "I…" She looked down at her nails, "I was near your tent near the night time and I kind of over heard something you said." She said inching closer to the point of bawling._

"_You …?"_

"_I'm sorry lady Artemis," She muttered, and then looked up at me, "Does mean you're kicking me out of hunters?" She said her eyes so watery ants could throw a pool party on her eyelashes._

"_Umm. Well, rules are rules sweetie." I said crinkling my forehead. "But, I think, for you, I can make an exception." I said bent down to give her a hug._

"_Thank you so much Lady Artemis!" She said flaring out her arms in happiness. I smiled at her._

"_One more thing," She continued, "What I overheard was also part of the reason I came over. I heard you say… Percy. Lady Artemis do … do you-"_

"_I think you need to go back to the other Huntresses again I will speak to you about this later," I said trying to put on my best 'vacant' expression._

"_Yes my lady," She said nodding._

**End of Flashing**

It makes me shudder just thinking about it.

"Ugh! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" I yelled angrily. Pounding my fist against the ground next to my knapsack.

That's it, I have to return to Olympus. I went to the clearing where all the huntresses set up camp. I called for Thalia.

"Yes my lady?" She asked, "Your going back to Olympus, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Thalia, but I must return and I need you to take care of the other huntresses for me." I said and heave a large sigh.

"Yes my lady," She said her face saddening, and she walked back to her tent. I sent a face of grievance in her direction and flashed myself to Olympus.

I walked the streets of Olympus alone, again.

That's when I heard an enraged bellow coming from… who knows where?

**(My Apologizes it's short and I know it's been like a month but there has been a random popularity spike, and that comes with way more calls and drama and then there's homework. I apologize. I will try like CRAZY to update this weekend soooooooo sorry. Don't hate me. Review, Review, Review**

**`DDlovely**


	22. I Missed You

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

**(Hey Here like I promised Please read the authors note at the end of the chapter!)**

**Athena's POV **

"Ah!" I screeched dramatically.

I couldn't believe that little… ugh never mind.

This was so upsetting. It was so… I'm losing my mind. I need a well deserved break from this, but do I get one? No!

**Annabeth's POV **

I lay there wallowing in misery. I guess in a way I deserved this. I've dated, dumped, dated again, and then _I_ got dumped. Then there's also the fact that my mother most likely is enraged that Percy broke my heart I guess you could say it was involuntary.

**Aphrodite's POV**

Gods! I'm running late my plan is ruined. Sometimes that man is such an egg head. I can't believe this! Okay… this actually isn't _that_ hard to believe. My plans sometimes aren't that thoroughly thought out. I couldn't really cancel the date without Percy remembering eventually later. How did I forget to add that Annabeth would have to forget their date but Percy would remember? He's already there! Ugh! This is so dumb! Well, there are _other_ ways to solve this problem.

**Percy's POV**

The girls have dialed it down and they aren't as … crazy. I still can't get away from them. I was walking to Annabeth's apartment building when I remembered that I still looked like me which at the moment isn't good. I was flooded… with people. I was used to it being just women on Olympus, but men ran toward me also. This is beginning to frighten me.

"στάση!" I yelled, "Ugh, I panicked," I used the time I currently had to distance myself from the crowd and then yelled, "Πάω!" I puffed out while I was running and then something else occurred to me. Why am I running when I could be doing something way more fun? So, I summoned a wave to take me there and of course no one noticed.

I was having so much fun I almost missed her apartment building. When I walked up to the building I saw Aphrodite standing there in a dress that caught right under her knees. It was purple and glossy. It also had no straps. She wore black stilettos that had unusually high heels.

"Hey, Aphrodite what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I was looking for you," She replied

"Why"

"Because we haven't talked in a while and I missed you,"

"I've been busy being ambushed," I replied, when she walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"It's been a while though hasn't it," She murmured when she pulled back.

"I guess so," I said. I thought ran through my mind, a nagging thought that said _'whatever is there at the back of your mind… is kind of in the wrong place.'_

I couldn't understand it, I didn't know what was at the back of my mind. There were too many things in the front of it.

That was when I made an interesting impulse decision.

I leaned forward and with the most confidence I kissed Aphrodite full on the lips. Just before time I saw her smile and prepare for 'impact'.

How was I to know that it was only a little worth it and that it would cost me?

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; the love of my life locking lips with the love goddess. I screamed at the top of my lungs and sprinted back to my apartment as the tears sprinted-again- down my face. Both of them at lightning speed. It killed me seeing that. Now, I know why he canceled. But why was he here anyway?

All I know is that I'm not ready to give up on this nor will I ever be.

**(As promised here is your chapter! I know this was another shortie but I'm not able to think I'll more than likely be able to update next weekend again. Anyways I need to know if you guys would rather have me update every 2 weeks and they'll be bigger or every week and they'll be this length. Also given the issue either way –and I didn't want to resort to this but- I'm probably not going to be updating if the reviews don't get to 320. DON'T REVIEW MORE THAN TWICE IN A DAY. It's very annoying and yes the caps were necessary. Review, Review, Review!**

**~DDlovely**


	23. GET OUT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**A/N It's been more than a month again. Soooooo sorry I really mean the whole 320 reviews thing I was just resting. ;) AHHHH No! Tomatoes!**

**Percy's POV **

I heard a shrill screech that bounced off the building. It then suddenly occurred to me why I had been here in the first place.

_You made a wrong move, bud, _my conscience told me.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Really, now? I told it.

I sprinted for Annabeth's apartment, but decided it would be easier to teleport there. As I arrived, I went to sit on her couch and wait for her to make an appearance.

"What are you doing here?" She screeched when she emerged from the door.

"I'm here to apologize." I said rising from the love seat.

"Annabeth is not available at the moment. Please GET OUT while you still have your vital organs." She said harshly.

"I didn't mean it! I promise," I said with the most possible sincerity in something I didn't quite understand.

"You didn't mean it?" She threw back

"No I" I faltered

"You didn't mean to kiss the present love of your life? Who coincidentally is the love goddess herself? Who, to add to ALL of this, has a HUSBAND and apparently 2 boyfriends?" She said beginning to get more and more irritated. It was all starting to get to me. I thought she was my heart that stopped beating. Now, I think she's rekindling it. That hearts beginning to beat again.

"I'm… it wasn't really in my hands! I'm sorry!"

"It wasn't in your hands?" She said her voice raising an octave. "No! It was in your lips, your neck, your whole upper body!" She finished. She had tears streaming down her face.

"You know what! GET OUT!" She said opening the door again. "I don't ever want to see your face EVER again!" She screamed again. I looked at my feet. Next, my hands. Then, I returned my gaze to her with the innate feeling in my gut that she didn't mean it. Now, I don't know if it was a god thing or if it was just the way my brain was formed, or whatever it was. I was more hesitant than I ever was in anything to leave that living room.

Oh, That heart was rekindled, and this time, it was stubborn.

**Okay it's been forever and a day but I have an explanation. 2 words, writers block. You can't get rid of the stuff. Any ways I have a different idea. If I get 15 reviews I'll update on Saturday. If it doesn't reach that, then I'll update the weekend after. Incredibly sorry SUPER BUSY. Oh and also I have a youtube. SURPRISE I SING! Look up DDFluffers Exactly as I typed it and don't be afraid to comment… please? Love you all!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**~ DDLovely**


	24. Dreadful A, Why Do You Trouble Me?

**It's been a while again but, yeah I'm super busy and what not. Sooo yeah on with the story!**

**Percy's POV**

It hasn't been terribly easy for me lately, to consume what has been going on, but I've been pushing through… kind of. I've tried to get over her a lot of times now. When she broke up with me 3 … or was it 4? Grrrr I'm going with 3 years ago. When she told me she loved me some months ago and now that she won't speak to me. Not to mention Aphrodite is practically stalking me, Ares want my head on a spear- he found out about the whole love affair thing- and Artemis won't talk to me either. Do you feel sorry for me? Ugh, never mind, you can't answer… wait am I actually talking to myself right now? Now do you see how melancholy this is for me? I need badly a break from this god stuff. Maybe I should go hang with my dad or something.

I go to check the mail and find a letter addressed to 'The love that couldn't be' and I went ahead and assumed it was one of the random stalker girls that like to creep on me at night.

The thing is I was so bored I decided to read it anyway. I walked back to me palace and sit on the coral reef shaped couch in my living room- by the way it feels awesome and nothing like a real coral reef… I sat on one of those, not good.

When I opened the letter it had handwriting that could be classified as calligraphy so before thinking I thought, 'dad', but after really thinking it would be really, really bad if he addressed it to the love that couldn't be. So that one's out.

The letter read:

_**Percy, I know you must hate me now, and I apologize for going off on you like that. I didn't mean to, and I know it was kind of out of order. I still don't know what to really say to you, because I aired a lot of my views just the other day when I screamed at you. I'm going to be headed over to your palace to bring you some news. Don't freak out, because as soon as I tell you, I need to leave. **_

_**I'm sorry, **_

_**A**_

I had to work hard to figure out who sent this and only signed it 'A'. I wanted to believe it was Artemis she screamed at me…

Still I was puzzled and if this news was so urgent that she had to deliver it, unwillingly, in person.

**(It's very short again and cliff hanger! So sorry but between school and my social stuff it… just gets hard. So here you are I will TRY- notice I said try…please- to update next Saturday I might not be able. Sorry If I'm not. But summer and spring break are coming up! So I'll be able to update more then. **

Look up DDFluffers and comment **on the videos. I'm very enthusiastic about my singing so please, and yes it's in caps because I'm enthusiastic…**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**~DDLovely)**


	25. THere's Something I Should Tell You

My Immortals

Sooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long on this. Busy busy bee that's me. You guys have been so patient and I'm so thankful for that. So, here is the next chapter, again super sorry. I'm updating this at school, because I don't have a legit computer at home... :)

* * *

><p>Annabeth (a.k.a A)'s POV<p>

That letter was the worst idea ever. I wish I hadn't made that deal with the gods but they promised me I would see Percy a lot and... I didn't think about it. I was totally impulsive and this is so shameful. Whatever. I'm going to Percy's house no matter how much my stomach twists and turns and does jumping jacks in my chest when I think about it. I can't believe I did this to us. Us. It feels so awful to say that now.

Percy's POV

I found myself thinking relentlessly about Annabeth. She's been running through my head for days and I really have no clue what to do about this. I go out on a walk to clear my mind, thoug it doesn't help and I find myself thinking more and more about Annabeth and again wondering who 'A' (A/N I didn't rip off Pretty Little Liars by the way :)) is. Does life ever uncomplicated itself or does it just stay like this. Is there ever a happy ending? Or in my case is there ever a happy rest-of_my-exsistence? I thought not. As I'm approaching my palace I spot a figure waiting at my door way. Obviously female, paleish -most likely from anxiety- fidgeting nervously and generally very pretty. Wow, do all gods analyze things like that?

"Hello?" I call, letting her know I'm here. She spins swiftly to face me.

Annabeth.

"Hi," she begins. "Listen I'm so sorry about going off on you like I did." She replies despritly.

"Annabeth, it's fine. I'm not mad," I say.

"No, it's not. Listen Percy there's something really important I need to tell you, and I don't know how you're going to take it," she stumbles over her words, shoving them out of her mouth as if she didn't want them there.

"What is it?" I ask

"We should probably talk a little more privately," she suggest, her eyes flittering around nervously. As if she were scared someone was watching us. I show her in and we sit quietly on the coach. I lean forward in my seat to look at her more clearly than my previous side view.

"So, what is it?"

Artemis's POV

Boys are still overrated, I quit. He's not as worth it as I thought he was.

* * *

><p>Well, Artemis has dropped out of the Percy race. But what did Annabeth have to tell Percy? Find out next time. ;) it's 11 pm and I'm writing for you guys. Be lucky! Just kidding!<p>

Review, Review, Review!

~Livestolove


	26. I'm A, BTW

**So it's been a long time again, really sorry about that. I would make up some excuse, but I'm just majorly lazy. So, i decided i wasn't updating as much because i thought i had to right a lot. I'm goiing to write chapters that are shorter and more frequent. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Last chapter...<span>**_

_**We left Percy and Annabeth outside of Percy's palace. Annabeth was about to tell Percy something very serious and Artemis Gave up on Percy.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Annabeth's POV<span>**

As Percy and I trudged into his palace, I felt my stomach twisting impossibly, which was only a sideshow to the flips and tricks my heart was performing. I didn't know how I was supposed to tell Percy he was going to be plagued with my presence far longer than he'd previously thought he would.

"So, Percy, I'm almost late for my meeting with the gods, but I have smething really important to tell you." I started, stumbling through my words.

"Yeah," He said, after which he colected a suspious face for his bearing. "Wait were you... were you 'A'" He continued.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was being so vague, but I just figure you wouldn't be less against talking to 'A' if you didn't know she was me." I replied, begining to feel green.

"Why would I be against talking to you?" He pondered.

"I... I just figured since I just went off on you the last time we talked... I figuered you'd hate me." I answered, frowning into my words.

"I could never hate you Annabeth."

"Really?"

"Really."

I just stared wonderingly at him after that, trying hopelessly to collect myself. I looked up into his deep sea green eyes and wondered, _how could I have ever deserved you?_ I found my self lost in the fantasy of his eyes. His perfec eyes that led down into his matching soul. (OOC I know)

"Are you going to tell me that super urgent thing now?" He broke the silence, his eyebrows scrunching.

"Oh, yeah." I sort of wanted to stall.

"Well?" He offered.

"Do you remember my forementioned meeting with the gods that I'm-" I looked down at my watch, "now late for?"

"Yeah."

"It's to turn me into a goddess. I'm going to be the goddess of architecture."

* * *

><p>Short and sweet! :) I PROMISE to update again, if not tomorrow, someday this week. Thank you guys for dealing with my laziness. Please review it helps my motivation.<p>

Review, Review, Review!

~ Livestolove


End file.
